Anything for you
by Aine Darcy
Summary: RePosted! Snape's last night as a student at Hogwarts. He confesses his feelings to the girl he loves. Based on a scene from A TALE OF TWO CITIES.


**Anything for you**

_In school we have just finished Tale of Two Cities. If you have read the book then the main idea might seem familiar. _

****

**I do NOT own Harry Potter and the world he lives in! That's someone else's honor. I also do NOT own A Tale of Two Cities. All I own is my imagination that places the two together, slightly. **

Serverus walked the dark hallway alone, He always was. It was his last night at Hogwarts and, not wanting to celebrate the good times, like he had any, with his fellow Slytherin, he embarked to find the one person he would miss, the one thing that might have made his life better. If only…..but it was stupid to think about! Why would she want a mess like him? Not when she already has a rich, golden boy all lined up.

He had been watching her for the past seven years.

"Yes", he had to admit, "It was slightly psychotic, not to mention completely pathetic!"

Everyone watched Lily though. Even when all the boys were eleven and claimed to be annoyed by girls, they would all still admire Lily Evans's beauty. He found his way to the headgirl's dorm very easily. Again, he had been watching her, especially this year, when she and Potter started getting cozy. He had dreamed of one night coming upon the pair. James would push Lily against the wall, roughly, and Serverus would stand up and protect her.

Yes, Serverus often had daydreams of this kind. (Not to mention a few wet ones.) It was odd, if anyone else in Hogwarts had imagined this scene it would have been the other way around. Serverus pinning Lily against the wall and gallant James Potter saving the day, but Serverus would never have harmed Lily.

He snuck into her room and found her writing at her desk. Oh, how pretty she looked. Serverus just stood there and watched her. Her hair danced in the fire light. Her eyes had an excited twinkle as she continued to write. It seemed a pity to bother her, so, Serverus just stood there and watched. In his mind, he tired to capture each emotion of her eyes.

After awhile, however, Lily Evans looked up into her mirror and saw Serverus Snape, standing in her doorway, looking at her. She was more then shocked. In her mind she quickly planned for the worst. Her eyes traveled to the bed stand, where her wand lay. Serverus noticed this action and it hurt. She probably thought he was going to rape and kill her. After all these years, it was time to put her right.

"What do you want Serverus? Is everything okay? You don't looks so good."

"Well, we can't all look amazing all the time like you, can we? Besides, I needed a strong drink….to do what I'm going to do tonight."

Fear was written all over her face, "And what's that Serverus?"

"To tell you how much I love and admire you!"

Lily was speechless and was still ready to have him attack.

"I know you don't return my feelings, how could you? Look at me and then look at you. You have your whole life ahead of you, me, well, I could die tomorrow and no one would care. I used to say "I care for no one and no one cares for me." Oh, how often I said that. But it's not true. In my whole life, you are the only person I have ever loved; you were also the only person who was ever kind to me. For some reason it gave me hope. That is what you have done for me Lily Evans, you have given me the tiniest glimmer of hope, but it's gone now. So, are any chances of me ever being a descent person."

What could Lily of said? He knew she didn't love him back, but Lily was a good person and had to always help the pitiful and scared.

"Why do you say that you're a lost cause Serverus? If you can love, then there's still enough goodness in you."

"Alas, Lily, I am beyond change." He paused here and sighed, "I have sold me soul away, to the very devil himself. I will not be recalled to life."

"Let me do it, Let me recall you to Life!"

"You're too kind Lily. You know there's another you love and his love is better then mine could ever be. He will also take good care of you. I came here not searching for something I'll never call my own; I came here to tell you something. I'd do anything for you and your happiness, which is why I won't even try for your love. If I were to have you, all it would lead to would be pain. I would die for someone dear to you and I will forever watch over you. There are two men in this world who would do anything to keep you away from pain, and I am one of them. I probably should be going. Don't worry, you'll never see me again, but I'll always see you."

With that he walked back to the dudgeon, leaving his fair love high above him. When he returned to the common rooms everyone was a little drunk. He kept having people pat him on the back saying,

"The Dark Lord will be pleased with us."

He knew that Lily's path would lead into the light, but his would go straight into the darkness. The place he was born in. The place he belonged.

Lily was rooted to her spot completely stunned. When James came back from his last romp of the grounds, He started telling her the story of his night, making her laugh. However, after awhile it turned into the Marauders' last pranks.

"We have a little something for everyone tomorrow at breakfast. Or and wait till you see the last blow to Snivellus. Oh, Lily it's gonna be one for the history books."

"James, please don't do anything to him!"

"Why, Lily. He deserves it!"

"No one deserves to be treated like that. Besides, he already has a great many wounds."

"But Lily…."

"James, think about how strong we are in our happiness, and then how weak he is in his misery. I pray, let him be. I fear he will not be recalled to life."

"What do you care about the slimy, racist, sack of…What do you mean "Recalled to Life?"

"Think about how lucky we are James Potter and be content with that."

**Well, what do you think? Should I write more? If you have anything to say please share, it's great getting feed back from readers!**


End file.
